This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and more particularly to a shoulder pad for football players which allows greater flexibility of movement.
Shoulder pads as conventionally designed have been extremely bulky and cumbersome and have limited the upper body movement of football players to a great degree, especially movement of the arms above the horizontal position. Reference may be made to coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,252 on which the present invention is an improvement.